Fresh Meat
by trixxiibell
Summary: *AU/Set before apocalypse has taken place* Gareth quickly learns with the aid of people he once called friends that no one can be trusted.


**GARETH'S POV**

She smiled, slowly at first; the smallest, sweetest trickle of laughter escaping her lips, following her as she moved towards me sensually – like I was a new taste of fresh meet she hadn't yet experienced the dominating thrill of before; the taste, the excitement, the delight. Wrapping her arms around my neck softly, wrists coming together that I felt brush against my hair line, I watched intently as her eyes flickered between my own which and my lips, to and fro at an eager pace which mimicked our shallow breathing perfectly in sync and with symphony for something even more artistic that awaited. Creeping forward slowly, feet sliding against the tiled floor in the kitchen, I followed her lead like a lost puppy until we stopped; pressed together and hips against the counter ledge just aching for more than a touch. My hands grazing at her sides like a teenage boys first dream, I gently squeezed at her hips, grabbing at the soft, navy material of her little shift dress which draped over her ivory skin so tenderly, yet so zealously.

Pulling our bodies together even closer than I could have first imagined; chest, arms, stomach, thighs touching, she bit her bottom lip the way I'd imagined her doing so ever since she came by my work this morning, and I crumbled internally at the power she had over me within a single, sultry move. There was a kind of desire and heat amongst the two of us that I wasn't able to even begin to attempt describing – her skin radiated with this sensitivity as bright as first dawn, making us glow in the curtained room we tried to be quiet in. 11.57pm. This would be as close to being a midnight memory as I could make it.

Her heels softly tapping against the floor, beginning to drive me insane and over the edge with each, strong, sounded beat taken – the aid of the mildest of sounds playing off the tv in the living room, credits to the last rom-com she'd been watching before she invited me over helped set the scene perfectly. Romance had come and gone before, but tonight.. tonight was different. Tonight was ours. Tonight was mine. As I listened intently at the sounds swirling around me, I began to fade; I began to lose interest in the world; it was just meant to be the two of us. Her fingers tapering at the side of my face, running along the stubble I'd been so careless to forget; I gave in instantly, letting her pull me down and into submission for the first time – her lips pressed to mine. Fireworks everywhere.

It was the moment I let myself shut down completely for; her touch was enough to send me falling over the edge once again, it was like I'd always imagined, like I'd always dreamed. The pure ecstasy of our mouths shape shifting for dominance and our tongues swirling in programmed romantic teenage patterns made way for utter guilt and deadly sins to be exposed. With each delicious slip and smack, each hungry breath escape between us, I was over come. This was truly defeat at its very best.

The light sweat, which had commenced to form on my brow with each pause we took, allowed me to cool off internally; just. The hair across my skin remained standing on edge, just making me want more, crave more, I'd beg even if I had to. Everything was going just as she'd planned. Sinister, chary for just another moment. Eyes shut again, hoping this little dream was something we could fall back into respectively, she began to pull at my shirt in an almost desperation; her arms squeezing me in a little closer as her lips began to make themselves at home at my neck; above my collarbones, and my hands, as wicked as the thoughts I'd been having began to explore those thighs and curves I'd always wondered about.

"_Gareth, babe… not here, not in here_", she chuckled in a whisper.

Pushing away from me slightly, as if the thrill or notion of being caught had finally kicked in, she mumbled beneath her breath; her voice soft – a perfect blend of childlike and exotic. With each murmur she let out as I tickled her in all the right places for a reaction, her sensitivity was just another reminded of why I'd fallen for her, over and over again.

A shift of power that I was ready for, a tender squeeze to the back of her thighs was enough of a hint to have her jump up; and catching her as the kisses up my neck continued, I placed her gently on the counter top, her arms pulling me deeper to stand between her legs, our lips together again, making me forget for a moment, the consequences I could eventually be facing.

Shirt buttons popped and undone one by one, and a swift tug on my tie before it was rolled into a ball and tossed to the floor, I let my fingers trace patterns along her waist, letting it be known that if everything went our way, tonight wasn't anywhere near over yet. My jacket pulled at and slipped down over both shoulders, we let it too make friends with the wardrobe we were starting to create on the floor, and after a couple more suggestive whispers and taunts, I grabbed her again, lifting her up to carry her against her will and walked the two of us to her bedroom, fingers crossed that something might just happen.

Dropping her down, back against the bed; I watched as she fell into a lamb like position – her innocence driving me wild although I knew too well that it was just another ploy to drive me to the brinks edge. She had a tendency of bad habits. Slipping from my grip and rushing up to her feet, quickly trying to close the bedroom door; I caught her quickly, turning her around so that I could trail sugar sweet kisses down her frame – that dress wouldn't take long to get to the floor, and after running my fingers through her ebony locks, a move that promised total silence and diligence for a night, two gentle knocks coming from the front door startled us, with despair.

"That's probably my parents…", she tossed with pursed lips, sighing before remembering the clothing we'd left in the kitchen. Freaking out internally, she broke away from me as quickly as she could, rushing downstairs; I was in hot pursuit to follow, reminding her that her parents said they'd be away for the weekend.

"Well, maybe something didn't work out and they're back early", she argued defenceless with annoyance in her tone.

"Should I…", I was at a loss for words.

"Just, get your shirt back on before they think the worst."

"But, I.. we.."

"Gareth please, no time to argue right now."

Placid footsteps leading her to the front door where she could peek through the peephole installed were like watching soldiers walk on eggshells in the midst of battle. A lifeless expression bewildered across her face, she stumbled back, catching herself on the first steps of the staircase; eyes once a beautiful blue now grey with doubt and disbelief.

"You alright?"

"I… just…"

Her words torn, strewn and dispersed. Licking her bottom lip the way someone would watching a horror movie on date night, a violent chill breezed through the hall; a tremble washing over her body and groans, inward bound from what seemed to be the front door.

"Tell me you heard that?", I asked, eyes wider, fingertips tingling and a cliché shake beginning to boil over. Her eyes looked back up at me; darker, afraid. She wouldn't answer the question; she didn't want to believe she'd heard anything at all.

"Heard what?", she trembled as the moans grew louder.

"That", I whispered with a finger to my lips to silence the two of us at once.

Looking through the peep hole, I saw what she saw. I saw, what had made her afraid. It would of made anyone, alive afraid.

We needed to get out.

We needed to escape.

The only exit leading from this house though…

… was that front door.


End file.
